Rainy Day
by Katsuki Kyoto Renge
Summary: Well, not much to say. Just another KidxMaka one-shot I made.


A/N: So….this is awkward.

Sorry guys, I'm new at the whole one-shot thing, but I really want to support KidxMaka whole support group. Especially Maka in cute garnets. Yes, I'm sort of up for that kind of fan-service. (._.)

I don't see a lot of these around most often, mostly the Soul Eater archive is covered with either SoMa, or KidxCrona. I'm sorry, I can stand the SoMa, but not the other one. Sorry, kiddies. But here's another one to keep this pairing alive!

Well, enough rambling for me, on with the One-shot!

Maka walked down the cobble-stone street with her umbrella over-head. She grumble obscurities to herself with anger, clenching the handle of her shield tightly.

Dammit, that idiot just had to send her out through the storm with only an umbrella. He knew her too well to take notice that she was terrified of storms, especially thunder.

But luckily, it was only a small drizzle, pecking at the umbrella top lightly. Hopefully, for Maka's sake, it wouldn't grow too much.

She shivered slightly and sneezed. Was a cold already coming on to her? Great, now she would need to stop at the pharmacist for some cold medicine and tissues. Then would come home to a angry Soul, who would pester her to telling him where she was. They would fight, dinner would be silent, and the whole cycle would start all over.

She heaved out a sharp breath of annoyance. Lately, ever since Soul became a Death-Scythe, he's been playing the role of king. It's now always Maka whose out for groceries, and always her making dinners. Whenever she tries to compromise the fact that he needs responsibilities too, he always remarks that doing chores is "Un-cool," and that "he's too important for little things,"

Nice. He's starting to take after the moronic assassin, otherwise known as 'The Great Black*Star' Poor Tsubaki is having to work extra hard not to get herself killed while fighting with her Miester.

A roar of thunder bellowed from above her. Maka let out a small whimper before freezing in her place. She stood there for a small while hearing a streak of lightening split the tension. Instantly, Maka took of in a high speed sprint, running from the sky.

She took a turn in the first thing that offered shelter to her: a small alley way between too run-down buildings. Above it was a red-cloth canopy that was drenched wet.

She made a sharp turn and tucked herself into the corner, throwing off the umbrella. She snatched the canopy from above her and wrapped it around herself, trying to ease away the tension that built up from inside of her.

"It's only weather…just weather…," she whispered. But another jolt of thunder made her body scream, immediately pulling the tarp around her body tighter.

Pathetic, she faces thousands of the most gruesome creatures on a daily bases without any fear, and here she is now cowering against a stupid sound. How childish.

"Maka?" a masculine voice called out. Sheepishly, she looked up to see a slender body standing over here with a black umbrella with a skull stamped on it. Kid.

He titled his head and knitted his eyes with confusion "What…what are you doing out here in this weather? I was sure you told me that you hated storms,"

She nodded slowly with remorse filled with her eyes. She blushed as she explained "S-Soul sent me out here for dinner. I had no idea it would rain,"

Kid exhaled deeply, drawing a sharp breath. He muttered the words of "Stupid boy," then turned back to Maka. She was shivering cold, and he was pretty sure the redness in her face wasn't from embarrassment. He was almost certain she had caught a cold of some sort. The idiot scythe had sent her out when she was in this condition?

"Maka, you need to get out of the rain before your cold progresses. I could tell you already are affected by it,"

She shook her head, thinking at the thought of going back out from the security of her blanket.

"Please? Do it for me," he pleaded, looking at her with those hypnotic eyes. Damn, where they gorgeous.

"N-no, lightening…," she stammered. Kid understood now at those words. Maka couldn't stand being caught in lightening storms or thunder. He smirked.

"You're having a panic attack at weather?" he joked. Maka shot him a look of anger.

"I'm not taking crap from someone who has a meltdown every time something is a centimeter off," she retorted sharply. Kid chuckled and sat down next to her. She blushed at his presence so close.

"You're right, I apologies," he said. Maka smiled a bit at that, then said "Kid, why are you out here anyway?"

Kid looked up at the umbrella's shield and thought for a moment, trying to remember the reason why he came out.

"Ah, well, Patty was sort of being…difficult since the giraffe's at the zoo were going to be replaced with penguins. The ruckus was too much for me too handle," he shrugged.

Maka giggled quietly while he smiled at her. "C'mon, take that stupid blanket off of you. It' hiding your face,"

Even though it wasn't the best idea to her opinion, she agreed to take it off. Slowly, she removed it from the top of her head and put it on her lap, covering her knees and feet.

Kid smirked at her "Much better," he remarked.

She gave a shy grin back, but then shuttered at the freezing rain, now pouring.

Kid frowned slightly at the shivering girl, and pulled her closer to his body. Wow, she was cold, probably at an unhealthy temperature.

"Seriously though, you need to get out of this rain for your own good. Being out here any longer will soon enough kill you!"

Maka rolled her eyes at the doting Shinigami. He obviously under-estimated her endurance of anything. If she was able to take on horrible monsters without breaking a sweat, some rain shouldn't be a problem.

"I'm fine, no worries. Plus, I don't want to leave anyway," she admitted. Kid heaved a long sigh and said in an annoyed voice "Lightening shouldn't be a problem for you, you have me,"

Maka turned slightly pink in the face and shook her head slowly. "It's not lightening. I just….spending time with you here is nice enough," she said in a whisper.

Kid blinked in surprise at her, then laugh to himself slightly.

"What? If you thinks that's funny, then you just leave," she said with a aggravate huff. Kid's giggle began to grow into a full on bellow. He was holding his stomach and covering his mouth with his free hand. Maka scrunched up her nose and let out a grumble. She elbowed him slightly but still did not make him subside to her.

"What is it, Kid! This isn't funny,"

He finally muffled his laughter and said in a slight gasp "I thought I would never hear you say anything close to that. Now I know this isn't a dream,"

"What?"

His face began to go from laughing to dead serious, his eyes darkening. He turned back to her and said in a flat tone "Listen, I have always looked out for you, the moment I met you. But the moment I heard you scream from Asura crushing you, I really thought I would lose you," he said.

Maka watched as the grip on the blanket tightened around her.

"And knowing that, I realized something…really important," he said.

Was he..?

"Maka, I think I'm completely and utterly in love with you,"

Yup.

Maka was taken back, astonished really. Kid began to regret that confession he had just made to her, knowing rejection was coming towards him in a second.

"Kid…,"

Here it comes.

"That was sweet and all…"

Get ready.

"But…,"

Prepare for impact of heart-break.

She smiled widely and blushed redder than anything he had seen. Her emerald eyes sparkled like true gems.

"I love you more,"

Alright, the reject he expected. The confession back followed by a tackle/hug was not.

But here he was with the girl of his dreams tightening her grip around her neck with him hugging her back. Right now, Maka didn't care about the rain or lightening. And Kid didn't care about getting wet. All that they cared about was this moment.

Maka looked up from her surprise hug and grinned ear to ear. Kid couldn't help but smile back.

"So um…what happens now?"

"I think I'm supposed to kiss you, if I'm correct,"

She giggled "You are so smart,"

BEST. RAINY DAY. EVER.

A/N: *sigh* one-shots are so fun. I enjoy writing about them, especially romantic types. Sadly, I shall probably never see the day where I am the one hugging the opposite gender.

But who needs boys right, they're just poopy-faces ;)

Please review you're thoughts and suggestions. I could really use it.


End file.
